A Mother's Love
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Jun Kazama, gave birth to Jin at the age of 22 not knowing or having any experience with raising children. She soldiers on as a single mother, wanting the very best for her son. Not caring if he's the son of the Devil. She'll still shower him with hugs and kisses.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: I was given the idea when I discovered the song "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit, I hope you enjoy the fic! This will mainly be centred about Jun's single-mother life as she tried her best to raise Jin.**

The Night of Jin's Birth:

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor who delivered her son smiled as she cleaned the blood from the baby's body and cleared his airway. As small coughs emitted from the newborn followed by a shrill yet seemingly adorable cry. The newborn's umbilical cord was cut; he was then placed on his mother's bare chest so that they could have a 'bonding' session. The baby calmed down immediately as he struggled to open his eyes, after their mother-to-son bonding the doctor's soon took her son away once again to have him tested.

"He's perfectly healthy." The nurse who assisted in Jun's childbirth announced as she walked through the doorway, her son was now wearing a nappy and was wrapped up in a blue cotton blanket. "Thank you all so much for your help." Jun sighed happily as her son was being handed to her, she nuzzled her nose against his cheeks affectionately.

"I am your midwife after all, if you need anything else just give me a call." The nurse gave a small wink and a smile as she left them to their own devices.

The raven-haired woman looked down at her son as he tried once again to open his eyes, this time he succeeded as his dark eyes stared back into her own. "Your eyes my son, show such kindness with a hint of a having well intentions. And with those qualities your name shall be Jin, Jin Kazama." Jun smiled down at her son, his sprouts of hair were dark that spiked at the back.

He scrunched up his face as he lets out a few sobs, "shhhh mommy's here for you Jinny, forever." She lifted him towards her chest carefully as he latched onto her teat and began to drink. The young woman kissed his forehead gently and leaned back comfortably waiting for Jin to finish nursing. When he was, she re-wrapped his blanket around his small body as she finished changing him, gently placing him down in his cot not long after.

"Goodnight Jinny, I'll see you in the morning always know that mommy will love you." The woman whispered making herself comfortable once more as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 3 days later Jun and Jin were cleared to go home, after Jin received all of his shots. Jun unlocked her car while carrying Jin in his car seat capsule; opening the backseat door, she buckled him in safely and made her way to the driver's seat. Ensuring that they were ready to leave Jun started the car and drove away back to the village of Yakushima. When they entered the house Jun removed her shoes and placed Jin's capsule down carefully on the shaggy grey carpet along with his baby bag. "Well Jin this is your new home and this is also the start of our new life together." Jun unbuckled her son from his car seat and held him close, as she was ready to move on from her troubles with the Mishima family.


	2. Cycles

1 Month Old

It was a continuous cycle for the newborn, eat, sleep, soil himself and to be burped. Now and again he would try to open his eyes so that he could take note of his surroundings. Jun tended to his every need right away, disliking the idea of her son bawling his adorable eyes out. Placing the infant in his wooden cot that was placed beside her bed, he shifted in annoyance, as he no longer felt himself in his mother's arms. Whines filled the quiet room as Jun gently patted his back to calm him down, after a few minutes the newborn settled down once again. "Phew Jinny, I have the feeling you're going to be a mommy's boy and that's perfectly fine." The young mother said to herself as she could now tend to her chores.


	3. Shopping

2 Months Old

"Come on Jinny it's time to go shopping." Jun unbuckled the child from his car seat and placed him in his bulky pram; once he was safely secured she walked towards the shopping centres automatic doors as they opened at her presence. She pushed his pram through the entrance while grabbing a shopping basket nearby. "All we need are nappies, formula, a few more bibs and some toys for you."

While walking through the health and baby aisle she'd never thought that she would ever need any of these things. 'I had never imagined myself as a mother; I've always being independent and had never thought of raising a child especially alone. I wouldn't change this for the world, he's my own flesh and blood I will try my hardest to give him my best.' Gaining a determined expression, the newly mother continued her shopping spree fuelling the desire to love and protecting her son no matter what.


	4. Promises

**A/N: The lyrics used in this story belong to Clean Bandit, they're from the song "Rockabye"**

3 Months Old

A dark and evil presence lured around Jun's bedroom as she snapped awake from what felt like a nightmare, cold sweat ran down her body as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and swooping her bangs out of her view, clearing her vision. "I know you're here…" Jun's voice was low and deadly calculating not only her move but his as well.

"Ah the lovely Jun Kazama, it's so nice to see you again." The evil creature chuckled.

"Enough of your sarcasm Devil because I don't want any of and I knew you wouldn't give up so easily."

"Of course I don't give up, your purity was tarnished when you were impregnated by Kazuya, making you weaker. By vanquishing me last time you only delayed the process not destroying me forever." The purple figure stepped closer to Jin's cot his deep red eyes illuminating through the darkness.

"You stay away from him, I will not let you consume him!" Jun sprung out of bed and readied herself by taking her fighting stance.

"Let's see what you've got."

Jun fought to her best ability but she failed to protect her one and only son, she watched as Devil stood over Jin's cot extending his right arm over the infant, focusing his energy so that he could consume his innocent soul.

The raven-haired woman wasn't going to give up so easily as she promised to protect her son, because that's what mother's do.

"Oh, love, no one's gonna hurt you, love…" Jun hummed quietly as she began to smooth out her pyjamas, as she was ready to fight once more.

"I'm gonna give you all my love…" She continued to sing, confidence and ferocity increasing with every lyric she uttered.

Jun continued by charging at Devil with speed and precision, her pure and angelic powers flowed through her body.

"Nobody…"

Her arms are by her side as her hands glow intensely.

"Matters…"

She feels that her power is at its peak and gets ready to unleash it.

"Like…"

Devil's eyes are wide with surprise, Jun catches a glimpse of fear in them her brow furrows more, her anger growing with each heaving breath she takes. Desiring to end this once and for all is her goal.

"You!"

The woman in white pyjamas extends her arms in front of her, resting her palms on the evil spirits chest as a white light flowed through Devil's body.

"Arghhh! Mark my words Jun Kazama, I will return again and fulfill my destiny." The purple-bodied creature screamed out in pain his body disappearing within the light as nothing was left.

Jin cried out to be picked up; Jun rushed to his side and picked him up. "Shh son it's okay, I'm here for you." She rocked him back and forth carefully, "Rockabye baby, don't you cry, somebody's got you." The young woman sung sweetly to her infant as his cries died down, once he was settled again Jun didn't want to let him go so she slept with him in her loving embrace.

"I kept my promise Jin, as I always will." Closing her eyes slowly she shifted comfortably, as their snores echoed through the dark room.


	5. Touch

4 Months Old

Jin who was now staring curiously at his soft, cube that would jingle when shaken. It was his favourite toy; on each face there were bright colours as well as a zebra one of the faces. The soft material that the toy was made of interested the infant greatly as he would grab and sometime fling it all over the room, he would often whine when it wasn't in his reach. He loves the feeling and the sound it made.

Some days he'd fall asleep with the soft toy in his arms, keeping him comforted and relaxed. If his mother were to take it away from him, he'd squirm and be awoken from his nap. The young child was inseparable with his toy, Jun decided to name it 'Jingles' to keep it simple.

If Jin was ever overly fussy his mother would give Jingles to him, just a single touch would calm him right down. Jun was happy to have ever bought him that specific toy.


	6. Bath Time

5 Months Old

Jin was able to sit up on his own he especially enjoyed bath time. The bubbles, the water, the noises that he could make and hear, and the sights he could take in. It was fun, as he would practically fall over when he'd watch his mother bring out the washing basket that he bathed in. It was already filled with bubbly warm water; his mother placed the basket on their kitchen table carefully.

"Are you ready for your bath Jinny?" His mother beamed at him happily as he reached out to be picked up. She placed one of his bath towels underneath him and continued to undress him, after that she applied the baby bedtime lotion that soothed him at night. Once he was soaped up she carried him over and placed him in the bath-basket gently.

Immediately, Jin began to splash and flail his arms and legs as water went everywhere. Jun wasn't mad, she was filled with bliss as she noted how much he's grown. "Is that fun?" With a smile plastered on the infant's face and his cute laughs entering her ears, she knew that he thought it was the best thing in the world.

The wide-eyed and curious baby watched as the bubbles in his bath began to sway with the water's movement. He splashed wildly out of excitement, while reaching underneath the water's surface.

He felt something near his hand and grabbed it; it was his mother's hand as well.

"Oh, the water's getting cold come on it's time to get out." She held out his towel and dried him off, clearing any bubbles from his body. He giggled as she applied the baby powder to his body. "Aw who's a little cutie?" She gushed in a juvenile tone while slipping his nappy, a do-up suit, a blue one-sie and socks on his hands so that he wouldn't scratch himself.

"There you go my little man, come on why don't I read you a bedtime story?"


	7. Teething Troubles

6 Months Old

"There, there son it's all going to pass eventually." Jun comforted and calmed down her son as his two front teeth were beginning to break through his gums, leaving Jin to be whiny, cranky and clingy. Jun tried to leave Jin with her parents so that she could go out with her friends for lunch, Michelle, Nina and Kunimitsu.

Jin loved to visit his grandparents but at this time around he just wasn't having it. So Jun decided to take him with her, "thanks mom and dad for trying, little Jin here insists on being clingy and I can't imagine ever scolding him. Because he's my precious little boy." She kissed his cheek and bid her parents farewell.

"He's just the cutest!" Michelle Chang gushed at the sight of Jin, as he tried not to tear up. "This is the baby we've been waiting to meet!" Kuni spoke happily, as the infant stared at her mask curiously while trying to touch it.

"Hah he must find my mask interesting." The ninja held her hand out to him as he held one of her fingers tightly. "He sure does have a strong grip."

"I knew you and Kazuya had a thing for each other, but I never imagined that you'd give birth to his son." The Irish woman stated.

"I had thought that too, but now I don't really care and I don't regret anything."

"At least he doesn't have his father's features." The blonde replied casually.

"You're right about that, he doesn't have them yet."

"Well enough of this chit-chat, why don't we sit down and eat before time escapes us!" The brunette Native American cheered, while studying the menu.

"I can see his front teeth are cutting through." The red-haired called out to the group, and the infant was seated on her lap comfortably.

"Yes he is, he's been fussy and clingy lately, I'm surprised he's not latching onto me right now."

"He's probably too distracted by his current environment, as the world can be a wondrous thing." Nina sighed contently as she smiled and waved at Jin.

"You're right, Nina." Jun grinned as she handed the teething ring to Kunimitsu, as Jin bit into it right away, soothing his red, sore and inflamed gums.


	8. Solids

7 Months Old

"Look at this mess Jin, you must've been feeding everywhere else but your mouth." His mother placed her hands on her hips as a playful smile tugged at her lips.

She grabbed his bib nearby and wiped the remainder of banana custard out of his hair and around his small face.

Jin got the hang of eating solids, but sometimes he would just stick to bottles.

For lunch Jun was feeding him puréed pumpkin and potato. Jin would watch as his mother scooped a little bit of food at a time from his bowl.

She'd make aeroplane noises while guiding the spoon towards Jin's mouth as he opened wide eagerly waiting to taste his yummy and lumpy food.

Gargling and chewing noises escaped the infant's mouth as he happily enjoyed eating his lunch.


	9. Features

8 Months Old

It was at that very moment Jun had noticed Jin's features change. "You're looking more like your father everyday now, as well as me."

She smoothed out the back of his dark hair, it would form a straight spike. His eyebrows were slightly spiked and arched upwards, forming an almost permanent frown.

But thanks to Jun's presence Jin has had a wonderful life so far.

Always smiling, laughing, having fun and just enjoying life.

Jun wants her son to have good morals and to love his family, unlike his father who was doomed at birth.

"Jin, do you think that when you're older you'll always be good and listen to mommy?" She held his small hands affectionately as she looked him straight in his glowing brown eyes.

Jin responded by gargling his saliva and giving a toothy grin. "It's okay son, I'll ask you again when you're older." His mother told him while kissing his hands softly.


	10. Crawling

9 Months Old

The raven-haired infant sat up comfortably, as he rolled onto his side and eventually on his stomach. He was now laying on the carpeted floor staring at his mother as she encourage him to move his legs. He'd been practicing for a while now but hasn't succeeded yet.

"Come here Jinny. Come to me, I know you can." Jun urged on as her son started to shuffle his legs, but ended up getting frustrated resulting in crying.

Jun sat up and picked the crying infant, rocking him in her arms soothingly.

"I can't do this all the time, I have to let you learn and learning new things can be difficult. But with someone pushing and cheering you on, you can succeed." She put him down on his stomach again and shuffled a distance away.

"You ready my little man?" 

Jin took his time to find his motivation, he first moved on leg at a time, followed by his arms.

He covered a little bit of distance but soon grew lazy and stopped crawling.

Jun came up with an idea, which seemed mean, but was worth a shot.

"Oh well, Jin. If you want to be lazy then I'm just gonna go hang out the washing." She stood up and started walking towards the laundry.

She heard Jin scream and kick his legs in an anxious manner.

Afraid of his mother leaving him alone, he instantly pushed himself into position once more and crawled to Jun quickly, clinging on to her leg and gesturing to be picked up.

"That's my smart boy!" The single-mother lifted him up from the floor and kissed his cheek repeatedly, gaining giggles from him. "Aw you love my kisses don't you? Well then why don't we go and get your carrier, so I can do our washing."


	11. Noises

10 Months Old

"Oh my baby boy, you're starting to make noises, I can't wait for you to learn how to say 'mom'." The woman in white gushed as her son was very noisy lately, his favourite words or sounds being 'ba ba'.

He has also learnt how to clap his hands and how shake his head, gesturing 'no'.

He's mastered crawling, loving the freedom and the ability to move on his own.

Sometimes when his mother wanted cuddles he'd squirm out of her arms, gaining a sad but hopeful feeling as she knows that he won't stay her baby boy forever.

"It's all a part of growing up, and I'll have to accept that. But not now!" She beamed, swooping her son off the carpet laying a tickling attack on his weak spot. Which is his stomach.

"Ssss... Pppww..."

Her eyes widened in surprise, Jin was trying to say something, on the lines of 'stop please.'

"Oh alright mommy will stop, it's about time we cleaned up anyway. It's someone's bedtime soon."

The raven-haired infant was on the ball as his face fell immediately at the sound of the word, bedtime.

"Sweetie, there's no need to be sad or grumpy now. Come on why don't I read you a story or sing a lullaby for you?"

Jin nodded, making happy gargling noises, clapping his hands and kicking around wildly.

"Lets go then." Jun spoke softly, lifting him off the ground, supporting him on her hip while making their way to their bedroom.


	12. Sick

11 Months Old

 **A/N: I feel like this story is becoming repetitive and I'm sorry for that and if it really is. I am going to stick to this story and not give up on it. So on with this chapter!**

"Mama I not feeling so good…" "Aw what's the matter Jinny, do you have a tummy ache?" The woman wearing a white headband bent down to his level and scanned him up and down. "I hot, very hot." "Hmm let me feel your forehead." "Uh-huh."

"Well it seems you have a fever Jinny. Please go and lie down on the couch, Jin and mommy will be right with you."

"Okay." The toddler who could now walk, obeyed his mother and laid down, feeling dizzy and hot he couldn't help but feel a little scared and anxious, as his mother was taking a long time to return.

"Mommy…?"

"Yes, I'm right here my love. You don't need to worry; this'll make your fever disappear. " Jun removed the medicine bottle from the box and read the instructions thoroughly. "It states here that you should only have 1.5ml." She shook the bottle, grabbed the plastic syringe from the box and placed it inside the glass bottle, carefully measuring out 1.5mls of liquid. 

"Now this might taste quite yucky, just remember that this should make you feel better. It's Cherry Vanilla flavour, once you've swallowed it all I'll get you, your sippy cup full of water."

Jin nodded slowly trying to put on a brave face to please his mother; he opened his mouth, waiting for her to push down on the syringe so that he could swallow it. When the liquid entered his mouth and touched his tongue he instinctively wanted to spit or gag from its awful taste. He looked at his mother her soft eyes were watching him closely, finding the courage to induce this disgusting remedy, he shivered in disdain. "Bleh!"

"You must have a few sips of water so that the taste will fade and to stay hydrated." She handed his red sippy cup to him as he put it to his lips immediately gulping down its contents.

"Rest up now, you'll feel much better when you wake up."

"Okay mommy."

"Good boy."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay wit me until I wake up?"

"Of course Jinny."

"I wuv you."

"Hehe I love you too and I will forever."

Jin kissed his mother's cheeks before settling down and falling to sleep.


	13. Jin's 1st Birthday

**A/N: Not the best chapter right now it's not written very well and I ran out of ideas. I still have about 14 chapters to write and I will soldier on to finish this story before the end of this month!**

1 Year Old (1st Birthday)

"Happy Birthday to Jin, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as Jin prepared to blow out his candles, "don't forget to make a wish, Jin." His 'Aunty' Nina called out to him. "Oh yeah!" He continued by blowing out the centre candle that read to number 1, as other candles surrounded the outside of the large chocolate cake.

Friends and family cheered and applauded as Jin blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Jin there's someone I'd like for you to meet." Michelle called out, the young boy ran over to the Native American as she was holding something in her arms.

"This is my daughter her name's Julia, she's only 1 year younger than you. She's only 3 weeks old, and when you're both older I'm sure you're going to be great friends." The braided-brunette smiled joyfully, "would you like to hold her?"

"Can I really?"

"Of course, you can Jin and I'll help you.

"Okay!" Jin grinned happily and waited patiently for Julia to be placed on his laps, he tried to support her neck but couldn't. So Michelle assisted the young boy, "I can't wait for you to be older, Juwia. Because I get the feeling that were will be the best of friends!" he beamed as he placed a cute, but sloppy kiss on her forehead, she shifted slightly yawning in the process.


	14. Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Sorry it's been 2 months that I have not been updating, I've been on summer break and just got caught up in the freedom of not having to go to school. But I'm back now and I'm ready to write!**

* * *

2 Years Old:

"Jinny I told you mommy's only going downtown to get her hair done. I promise it won't take that long." The raven-haired woman kissed his forehead, as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, trying to attach himself to her.

"Look Aunty Nina has the movie 'Moana', go and sit on the couch nicely sweetie." "But then you'll leave me…" Jin's lip quivered as he tried to hold his tears back, "It breaks my heart to see you so upset Jin, but please understand that sometimes mommy needs her alone time. I want you to be brave without me for a short while." She held his cheek tenderly, looking into his dark brown eyes with an affectionate gaze.

"Okay, I'll be brave for you mommy."

"That's my boy. Now go and relax, I love you."

"I love you too." He started to walk towards the couch, but turned around swiftly and ran into his mother's arms. Locking her in his loving embrace.

Once he let go she ran a hand through his jet-black hair and smiled, "you be good now."

"I will."

Nina emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her light pink apron. "Well I tried to make a decent lunch, but sadly failed. We'll still have toasted cheese sandwiches, regardless of its charcoaled exterior."

"Thanks again for watching Jin, he'll eat anything, so don't worry. I feel bad for leaving him though, what if he gets whiny and cries the whole time I'm gone?"

"Jun, there's nothing to be worried about, you shouldn't feel bad because you deserve this time alone. And Jin will be fine he's with his favourite Aunty." The blonde gave a quick wink and escorted Jun to the door.

"You go and have a nice and relaxing time at the salon, I'll see you later bye."

Jun closed her eyes to take a moment to think and let go, she did deserve this outing, her hair did seem to have grown out quite a bit. Which she strongly disliked.

"So what are we watching Jin?"

"Moana."

"Oh I see. I bought this the other day because I thought that you might like it."

"I love it! Mom and I watch this all the time. I even know all of the songs."

"Impressive. I'll be back just going to get our sandwiches for lunch."

"Woo!"

"Hope you don't mind if they're a little burnt, it was an accident."

"I don't mind, I love to eat anything."

"Glad to hear it."

In the background she could hear upbeat music playing, as she was now paying full attention to the movie. The characters looked as if they were going to burst into song.

Her and Jin just sat contently, watching the recently released movie, as its colourful imagery and happy-go-lucky characters filled the screen.

'Moana, make way make way. Moana it's time you knew the village of Motonui's all you need…' Nina watched as Jin's eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. She could hear him quietly humming along she smiled at his innocence.

Once the movie was done, Jin had decided to take a nap and was now curled up in a ball on Nina's couch. She grabbed a blanket nearby and placed it over him.

It wasn't until at least 30 minutes later that he decided to wake up, to realize he wasn't at home instead he was somewhere unfamiliar. "Mommy?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly, when he noticed she hadn't come yet he got scared.

"Shh Jin, you're at Aunty Nina's remember? Your mom went out and so I'm looking after you."

Jin remembered this and calmed back down, but was still a little cautious.

"Did you have a good nap?"

He nodded.

He walked over to the windowsill and sat on the ground so that he was comfortable. He continued to wait patiently for his mother to return, so that they would go home and be together.

Every 5 minutes, he'd ask Nina if she would know where his mother might be. The answer was the same every time.

Around 20 minutes later Jin watched as someone's car pulled into the driveway, it was his mother. She made her way to the door and knocked on it, Jin waited for Nina to answer it and when she did, Jin charged towards Jun to envelope her into another tight hug.

"Oof, Jinny I missed you so much."

Me too mom." He smiled brightly as he kissed her cheek and looked down in embarrassment.

"So how was he Nina?"

"Very good, we watched Moana and then he had a short nap and here we are."

"That's great to hear." Jun flicked her hair and twirled a few strands. "Your hair looks beautiful by the way."

"Aw thanks, it was just very relaxing at the salon. I loved it, but I couldn't handle being away from my baby."

"That's understandable, since it's only ever been the two of you."

"True, well enough of wasting your valuable afternoon time we'll be leaving now. Have a good one."

"You're very welcome and to you as well." Nina hugged Jun and ruffled Jin's hair. "Come back anytime now." Nina waved them goodbye as they made their way home.

Nightfall came, mother and son sat on their lounge room couch as a large bowl of popcorn was placed between them. The bowl was almost empty, with only un-popped kernels sitting at the bottom.

Jin crawled into Jun's lap as she began playing with his spiky hair, soothing him.

 _"_ _I've delivered us to where we are, I have journeyed farther. I am everything I've learned and more, still it calls me."_

"I love your singing voice mommy."

 _"_ _And the call isn't out there at all it's inside me, it's like the tide; always falling and rising…"_

"Thank you my love."

"You're welcome mommy, goodnight and I love you." His eyes began to grow heavy, but soon his small snores filled the dark and almost silent room.

Jun smiled down at her son as a feeling of warmth and happiness began to build up in her chest. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek, "I love you too Jinny, I always will." The single-mother closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew now that was a lot of fun writing I think it took me at least an hour to come up with this concept. And if you couldn't already tell I absolutely love Moana right now. I listen to the soundtrack on a near daily basis, it gives me life, and slight empowerment because I'm half Polynesian. That aside, hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will try to update regularly.**

 **The lyrics that I used in this story does not belong to me, but to the wonderfully talented music team behind Disney's Moana.**

 **Thanks for reading, have a great day and or night!**


	15. Playdate

**Playdate**

 **3 Years Old**

"Jinny, I just got off the phone with Aunty Michelle and she and Julia are coming over for a few hours."

"Julia? She's gonna come over and play?" Jin couldn't contain his excitement; he hasn't been able to hang around with any children his own age. Since he and his mother live in seclusion.

"Yes. Are you going to be nice to her?" Jun knelt down to his level and held his hands.

"Yes, I promise. I'm gonna go and clean my room." The calm, woman in white watched as her energetic son ran out of the lounge room and into his bedroom, smiling at his adorable innocence.

30 minutes had passed, Michelle rung the doorbell. Jin's ears picked up on the familiar chime but waited for his mother to answer the call, as she taught him to never open the door to those you don't know.

He waited patiently as his mother walked up to the door and opened it. Jin clung to Jun's leg. The young child looked up in curiosity, and saw a familiar woman with a feathered-headband and a long braid. "Aunty Michelle!" The young boy cheered and ran towards her form, opening his arms wide and lunging into hers.

A two-year-old girl watched the scene in front of her play out; she puffed her cheeks in annoyance, jealously becoming prominent.

"That's my mom!" The younger girl with two short braids spoke up and held her arms up, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Now, now Julia there's no need for that sort of behaviour. This is Jin he's one year older than you, and this is his mommy Jun." Michelle gestured towards the two people she just mentioned.

"But to be polite you can call Jun 'Aunty', and I also want you to be nice to Jin."

"He'll take care of you Julia, you can count on that." Jun giggled and tilted her head to the side, a smile forming on her lips.

Jin jumped out of the older brunettes arms and scrambled towards Julia, "I promise I'll be nice to you. So you wanna come and play with my toys?"

Julia looked up at her mother, who smiled confidently in return. The younger girl's face lit up, she nodded eagerly at Jin and followed him promptly.

"This'll be good for Julia, she never gets to be around children her own age."

"I know what you mean, Jin doesn't have that luxury either. But at least they'll have each other."

"I wonder if they'll be a thing when they're older?" Michelle asked honestly, placing a finger under her chin thoughtfully.

"That'll be very cute." Jun grinned, placing a platter of cheese and crackers on the coffee table.

"Jin, Julia would you two like any snacks?" The Japanese woman asked.

"No thanks mom, we're not hungry."

"Okay then son."

The two young children were busily making the biggest Lego tower ever; Julia contributed by colour-correcting the plastic pieces, it was just a thing that felt right to her. While Jin built the tall tower, they were having so much fun, getting to talk about nonsensical things and just being with someone around their own age.

"And there it's done!" Jin declared happily, and called out to his mother and Aunty.

"Wow kids that's quite impressive." Michelle praised.

"I love how it's colour-coordinated, one part of the tower is blue while another part is red. That takes time and patience to create something like this."

"Yep, Jin made it while I put all the colours into different piles."

"Look at the time, it sure does fly when you're having fun. Come on sweetie it's time to go home, you've got to have a bath and then its bed time." The Native American woman spoke to her daughter softly.

"Aww okay mommy, Jin I have to go home now but I'll see you next time." She ran into his arms, feeling sad that they can no longer play.

Jin wrapped his arms over her back softly, "I know I'm sad too but I'm sure it won't be long until we get to play again!" His brown eyes sparkled.

"I'm also sure as well son." Jun kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back.

"Well thanks for having us over Jun, we had such a good time."

"It's not a problem, it was very nice to catch-up let's do it again sometime."

"You got it." The brunette woman winked and made sure her daughter was safely secured in the car, as she climbed in the driver's seat and closed the door.

Mother and son watched their friends depart, Jin was wrapped in his mother's loving embrace, waiting for when he'll see his friend again.


	16. Make Believe

4 Years Old

"Mama, since it's rainy outside and I'm not allowed out. Can we play together?" Jin's brown eyes lit up, and how could his mother refuse his cuteness.

"Sure Jinny. What would you like to do?"

"Um... Well I like playing dress-up." The four-year-old blushed and looked down to his shuffling feet.

"What's the matter with liking dress-up games Jin?"

"Julia said that girls are only meant to like and play them."

"Hush now my sweet. It doesn't matter, you can like anything as long as you're happy." Jun placed her index finger on her sons nose, as she smiled and he giggled.

"Okay mama. I wanna be a ninja and you can be the princess." Jin grabbed a red suit tie nearby and tied it around his forehead.

While Jun picked up a tiara and swooped her hair back, placing the item between her dark strands.

"Aren't you glad I bought you a play-kit?" Jun giggled as her son nodded back in delight.

"So what's the story?" Jun asked as she watched Jin beam enthusiastically, ready to explain how their scenario will go.

Droplets of rain stopped pelting the windows, clouds started to drift away and clear as the sky was returning to its natural state.

Jin's head rested in his mother's lap, his snores filling the silent room. Jun stared at her son's face, mesmerised by his features, and how strong the Mishima's eyebrow "gene" was. Giggling at her joke, she smiled and stroked his bangs that grew everyday.

Kissing his forehead and whispering that she loves him, she picked him up and tucked him into bed with her. A phase that he was going through.

The fun that they had today will forever be a fond memory ingrained in her mind. As every moment that she'll spend with her son are memories she'll never forget.


	17. Kindergarten Days

5 Years Old

"Jin wake up it is time for you to get ready. You're starting school today, remember?"

The older woman placed her hands on her hips and huffed playfully, watching as her son merely shifted and buried his face under the covers.

Feeling the need to take extreme measures, Jun crept over to the other side of Jin's bed and peeled the covers off of him. The spring breeze began to blow through his room; the young child shivered and instinctively curled up in a ball.

After removing the bed covers, Jun sat down on Jin's bed and gently pulled his legs away from his body. His eyes remained closed; his brows were twitching in annoyance as he scrunched his nose.

Lifting his pyjama shirt up, the Japanese woman contained her giggles and moved her face closer to his belly, taking a breath she kissed his pudgy stomach and began to blow a big raspberry.

Jin didn't respond straight away, but after a minute or so, he burst into a fit of giggles, gaining a wide smile from his mother, her eyes expressing the love and care she felt for him.

"Hehehe…M-Mommy…" Jin set his eyes on Jun as she moved her face away and grinned down at him as he sat up.

"I couldn't get your attention any other way, son. Are you excited for your first day of school?"

Nodding happily, the little boy ran to the bathroom to wash his face, upon returning to his bedroom he watched as Jun made his bed all neat and tidy.

Next thing to do was to eat breakfast, brush his teeth, and get dressed and to put his socks and shoes on.

Once all of his duties were done for the morning, eagerly grabbing his school bag and slinging it on his back. His mother informed him that his lunch, water bottle and a tiny pencil case was already packed in his bag.

Mother and son were walking hand-in-hand down the road, making their way to Jin's Kindergarten.

On arrival, Jun hugged and kissed him, "Now I want you to behave, and to be happy and have fun. I'm sure everyone will love you, and you'll make new friends."

"You're not staying?" The look on his face destroyed Jun, his lip dropped as tears formed, clutching onto his mother's shirt he buried his face into her chest as she wrapped her arms around his small form and gave a few comforting pats to his back softly.

Whimpering to his mother, her shirt was now damp with his tears, but she wanted her son to be strong.

"It's only for a little while Jinny, I know you can be away from me. You're my strong baby boy and I'll be missing you every second that you're not with me."

Wiping his tears away he realised that his mother was counting on him to be strong and to go and have fun with new kids he'll meet.

"I'll miss you too, Mama. You'll be back for me later, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Kay, I love you Mama." Kissing her cheek, he smiled once more and hugged her one last time before turning away and greeting the children that had just arrived.

"I love you too son…" Whispering her reply, she turned around and began walking back home.


	18. Keeping Track Of Height

6 Years Old

Jun came up with a brilliant idea and that was to start a 'Height Chart' for Jin.

Pulling a permanent marker out she called out for Jin who came running into the kitchen to see his mother squatting down staring at the door frame.

"Yes Mama?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

Jin obeyed and stood in front of his mother, "now I need you to stand very still," He did so as she took the cap off of the marker and drew a line above his head.

"What's this for?"

"I'm going to keep track of you height, because you're growing everyday."

"That's neat. I wonder how tall I'll be when I'm older."

"I'm positive that you'd be taller than me, Jinny."

"Really? But you're so tall Mama." Jin stood on his tiptoes to emphasise his point, while a smile tugged at Jun's lips at her son's lovable spirit.


	19. Homework

7 Years Old

"What are you doing son?" Jun walked inside with a washing basket full of clothes in her hands.

"We were given homework and I have to read and write from a list words. But some of them I'm having trouble with."

"Well that's what I'm here for Jin, as your mother I will help you with your homework."

"But what about the washing?"

"Don't worry, I can multi-task."

Without further questions, Jin showed Jun his list of words, she told him to sound each and every letter out, followed by spelling each word and finally writing them out repeatedly.

Folding the last article of clothing and putting it away, Jun asked for Jin to go through his word list one last time and was thrilled for when he got all of them correct.

"Practice makes perfect. Those are famous words that I remember and use everyday."

"Okay, I won't forget them."

"Good, now go and wash up. While I start making dinner."


	20. Training

8 Years Old

Jin was invited to a Birthday Party, leaving Jun alone for a few hours.

Feeling that she was getting rusty with her Martial Arts training, she decided that while Jin was away she could refine her skills.

Stepping outside, Jun inhaled the fresh and crisp air, being outdoors always made her feel at peace and that her concentration was at its peak.

Jun began her session with meditation her senses heightened, the fresh smell of grass hit her nose, and the sounds of birds chirping happily filled her ears. The grass beneath her felt soft and comfortable, nature is what empowers her and that she'd always fight for it.

Next she began to stretch her muscles so that she would not be in pain the next day, once that was done she practiced her punches and kicks working up a sweat, she was satisfied when her speed and precision hadn't lacked at all.

After her vigorous workout, she quickly had a shower, as Jin was due to be back at any moment. She was now dressed in fresh clothing and waited out the front yard for her son to be dropped off.

A flashy car pulled up, as Jin jumped out right away and leapt into his mother's arms.

"He was such a pleasure, Jun. "

"Oh that's great to hear Jenny, thanks for picking him up and dropping him off."

"It was no trouble at all. I won't take up anymore of your time, but we shall see you two next week at school." Jenny climbed into her car and waved them off.

"Goodbye." Jun replied as Jin smiled and continued to hold onto his mother affectionately.


	21. Peer Pressure

**A/N: I made Ling Xiaoyu the same age as Jin for this chapter because I wanted too.**

* * *

9 Years Old

Never in his young, short-lived life has his mother been angry and or upset with him before. He watched as she paced up and down their hallway, arms crossed her body language showed her irritation.

"How could you possibly think that, that was okay to do Jin?"

The latter was despondent, tears were welling in his eyes as he sniffled a little, it scared him to see Jun how she was.

"I don't know…my friends were doing it so I did too."

"Bullying someone else is not something that you should do, it's bad and it causes someone else to be upset and feel that no one likes them."

"I'm sorry."

Jun stopped pacing and sighed, "what you chose to do was not a very nice thing at all. You could've told your friends to stop and not to be mean or you could've defended the person that was being bullied. Why were you all laughing and teasing the other person for?"

"My friends were saying how funny it was for her to not have any parents and that she lives with her grandpa. I feel really bad and sorry for joining in…"

"That's awful, kids these days…maybe tomorrow you can apologise to her and ask if she'd like to be your friend. Because I think the children you're hanging out with right now aren't very nice and you could end up in more trouble if you follow what they do, okay honey?"

"Yes, Mom. I think you're right."

"And that feeling you were experiencing was guilt, you felt like that because you knew what you did was wrong and I don't want to hear you bully anyone else again."

"I promise. I won't bully again and I will apologise to Ling tomorrow."

"Thank you for reconsidering your actions baby, now go and do your homework."


	22. Attempted Burglary

10 Years Old

The Kazama household slept peacefully, the summer heat had died down drastically, sleeping with only thin sheets covering their bodies.

Jun shifted in her sleep, annoyed from the ever changing temperature. One moment she's hot and the next she's cold. With a slight smile she felt her mind at ease again and was lost in her dreams.

Jin lying on his stomach, his arms above his head and tucked under his pillow, his left leg was bent as he was hot and bothered from the temperature, the sheet that was covering him was kicked off.

Rustling of Jin's bedroom window could be heard, the unknown burglar slid the window upwards. He wore dark clothing to conceal himself, with the window wide open he climbed inside to see a small single bed, drawers, cupboards and toys. He had snuck into a child's room.

Shrugging his shoulders, he couldn't believe that he was this desperate for cash or anything valuable.

Jin shifted in his sleep, trying to get in a more comfortable position. He noticed a shadowed figure in the darkness, the man panicked and scurried over to the young boy and covered his mouth, preventing him from making a sound.

"Shh... I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you had anything valuable. I need money."

"So you're trying to steal from us?" Jin being naive and innocent, he just wanted this man to leave their house.

Feeling that Jin was going to shout the unknown man wrapped his arms around Jin's smaller frame.

The younger boy panicked and escaped from the offender's grasp, tears were forming as endless thoughts flooded his mind. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth to scream out. "MOM!"

Jun's eyes snapped open at the sound of her son's plead. "Jin?" Springing out of bed, she darted down the hallway and entered to see a man, not much older than herself.

He had his hands on her son, as Jin struggled, biting the older male's wrist he yelled in pain and released him.

Jin ran to his mother and clung to her leg, "Let me take care of this man, Jinny." Never in his young life has Jin seen Jun angry, fire ignited within her eyes. Gently she pushed him from his leg as she took her defensive stance.

The older male gulped and waved his hands dismissively. "It's not what it looks like, I only wanted money. I didn't hurt him."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Jun delivered a swift leg sweep, which made the man trip.

The man was now on his back, staring up at the woman he angered.

"I frankly don't care what your reason was. What annoys and angers me the most is that you have the nerve to break into someone else's house. When you could find other ways to earn money."

Jun advanced at the male again and delivered a few swift punches and kicks.

"Now I want you to listen very closely. Instead of burglary, you could easily go and get work or sell things you don't need, for money. I don't want to see your face here ever again, do you understand?"

The man nodded in fear and just wanted to get out of that house.

"Good. One more thing, no one ever puts my son in difficult positions. This whole thing will be our little secret, okay?"

The man nodded once again, he turned around and scurried out the window, never wanting to make such a horrible decision again.

"That was awesome! Will you teach me how to fight mom?"

"Not until you're older Jin." Jun felt the cool breeze blow through the window, she immediately locked it and ushered Jin into her room.

"Let's get some rest."

"What if he comes back?"

"Trust me, he won't." Jun winked and tugged the both of them in, closing their eyes to fall into a dream-filled slumber.


	23. Disconnected From Technology

11 Years Old

Jin never realised how odd it was to not have a TV, when he'd go over to his friend's houses they'd always go and watch TV. But being the lover of the outdoors, he never took much interest of the shows that were broadcast.

He loved living life being able to smell the fresh air, see the colourful surroundings, hang out with the animals that lived nearby, and just finding compassion in anything that was naturally beautiful.

Today was another beautiful and sunny day, Jin ran outside to play any game he could think of.

Jun asked for his assistance with an important task, it turns out that one of their animal friends is having a baby.

Jin grabbed the supplies his mother asked him to retrieve; he did so and took a seat beside Jun and the female deer. This is the experience that those who lived in the city, and those who couldn't live without their technological devices, would personally never experience as they'd only ever watch on TV.

These are the things Jin loves.

The mother deer gives birth, Jun makes Jin close his eyes and not to open them until she says.

When he's allowed to open them, he's amazed at the sight of the calf, he watches as it curls up to its mother.

Jin does the same, while Jun runs her hands through his soft, spiked hair. They both watch as the four-legged animals begin to make their way home.


	24. Siblings

12 Years Old

"Mom why don't I have any siblings?"

Jun nearly spit out her mouthful of tea, choking it down she let out a few coughs while her voice was a little strained at the liquid went down the wrong pipe.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I don't have any siblings, while other kids at school do."

"There's really no definite answer to your question, Jinny. I was happy with just having you. I'm sure that there are other children at your school that are a single child."

"It would have been so cool to have had a younger brother."

"What if you had a younger sister?"

Jin looked down and thought for a moment, "I don't know how I'd feel. I guess I'd protect her and always watch out for her."

"That's my boy." Jun smiled and tousled Jin's hair and pushed him towards the back door.

"I have to mop the floor, so you can go and play outside."

"Okay." Jin walked out the doorway and sat down on the soft grass, he up gazed at the clouds.

Not long after, Jun joined her son whilst the kitchen floor was drying.

"I have a few more questions."

"What are they?"

"Where's my father? And how are babies made/born?"

Jun kicked herself mentally, always dreading the, "where/who is my father" question. The other question would be easier to explain.

"I promise to tell you the answers to those questions when you're a little older."

"I trust you mom, I can't wait to know."


	25. The Talk

13 Years Old

"Since you're thirteen now Jin, it's time to have 'the talk'."

"The talk?"

"Yes. Now don't feel embarrassed about this topic, it's natural and everyone goes through it. Come and sit down, I'll try to sum it up for you."

Jin nodded and sat down.

"Have you noticed anything different about yourself? Any hair growing in any new places?" Jin blushed and started fiddling with his hands.

"You can tell me sweetie."

"Yeah I am."

"As you travel through your teenage years, you'll notice many changes. Such as hair growing in other places, you'll grow taller; your voice will start to crack, as it will deepen, you'll start to sweat more, and pimples will start to appear on your face."

Jin was still trying to absorb the new information he had just been given.

"So all these changes indicate that I'm growing into a man?"

"Yes, they sure do."

"Thanks for telling me mom, I guess I would've freaked out if I hadn't known."

"You're very welcome honey. And again, if you ever have a question, don't be afraid or embarrassed, I'm your mother I've already seen it all."

The young-teen blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Okay, I won't be."

"Good. Now let's go and get some ice cream!"


	26. Learning Martial Arts

14 Years Old

Jin was now of age to learn Martial Arts and he was thrilled. For the past year he had been preparing for this moment, learning the importance of being focused, discipline and meditation.

Jun had taught him each and every move/command of hers.

But now she was going to teach him how to be swift and accurate with each attack. Jin was very excited, Jun couldn't help but feel a little worried, and she didn't want Jin starting random fights. Sure she can't doubt her son, but then she couldn't deny how his generation were so daring and rambunctious.

Shaking her head from those thoughts she readied herself, wanting Jin to take charge and to initiate their spar to begin.

"If it makes it any easier, don't think of me as your mother. Right as of this moment I am your mentor and I want you to come at me, full force." Jun's tone was determined, believing that her son can do it.

"Alright. I'm ready." Jin positioned his arms and legs correctly and stood in his stance, letting his energy be released so that it flowed throughout his body. Once he felt powered up, he shot off like a rocket and aimed a right-punch towards Jun.

Jun gracefully dodged the oncoming attack, and delivered a deadly kick to his stomach. Groaning in pain, Jin clutched his stomach as he forced himself to his feet. He wasn't ready to give up; he needed to gain strength and to become a better fighter.

The teen watched as Jun was now charging towards him, outstretching her right arm to connect with his chest, she failed as Jin blocked it by using his left forearm to push her away.

"Good job." She praised, as her attacks didn't let up.

"Now, that's enough warming-up. Here is where the fun begins; I want you to block my attacks as best as you can, and when you do, I'll be left wide open and you can attack back. Remember I'm not going to hold on."

Jin nodded in response and kept his eyes focused on his opponent, they both charged towards each other, Jin kept his eyes locked at Jun's fluid motions.

He could best describe the "Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts" as being a beautifully graceful yet deadly form of fighting.

Mother and son continued to train, Jin wanted to impress his mother and show just how capable he is of fighting. They didn't stop until the sun had set and they stars had come out to play.


	27. The Truth

15 Years Old

(Four days before Jin's 15th)

"Jin, it's time that I told you the truth of whom your father is."

"Really?"

Jun held a solemn expression, and gave a slight nod.

"Your father was a man named Kazuya Mishima."

Jin quickly cut her off, as he felt his eyes were about to pop out from the revelation.

"You don't mean, the man who once owned the Mishima Zaibatsu, that Kazuya Mishima is my father?"

"How did you know about the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"I might've been snooping around in your room the other day, and I came across a sort-of participants book for the competitors of the Second KOIFT, the young man admitted while rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Back to our serious conversation. Yes that man is your father. And believe it or not, I sense a being of great evil is after me. If anything were to happen to me, I want you to seek out your grandfather Heihachi Mishima. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise, cross my heart. But how do you know that someone's after you? And why go to Heihachi and not my father?"

"I've been having strange dreams lately Jin, that's all I can say really. And about your father…he's deceased."

"I see." Jin glanced at his mother; her body language told him that she missed him so very much, so he approached the older woman and gave her a loving embrace.

"Happy Birthday Jinny!" Jun cheered as she wore a red and yellow party hat above her head whilst placing Jin's neatly and beautifully decorated cake that had flame designs on it.

They had planned for them to be celebrating outside but since the stormy weather had kicked in, they were forced indoors. Neither of them really minded.

Jun couldn't believe how quickly her son had grown up.

"My handsome boy is growing up too fast." Jun cheered and kissed his cheek.

The storm picked up suddenly, a huge flash and streak of lighting could be seen nearby from outside the kitchen window. The lightning that had just struck did a lot of damage, as the power to their house had just gone out.

"Hold, on I'm going to go and check on the generator that's outside."

"I'm coming with you mom." Jin lead the way, as he wanted to protect his beloved mother.

Whilst Jun was tinkering with the back-up generator, Jin was looking out at the surrounding area, puddles were everywhere; the roads were empty, as every other house around had no power.

A shadowed figure appeared out of nowhere, he spoke in his own language; quickly he scooped Jun up and tried to absorb her energy. Jin was on the defence and attacked the unknown being right away; with Jin using all of his energy he couldn't continue fighting anymore.

"I'm proud of you Jin. Remember what I told you? Please know that I love you…"

Jin heard the last words leave his mother's mouth as the mighty being landed one more attack on him, knocking him unconscious.

"I love you too mother…"

The teen faded into darkness.

When he had awoken he found that his mother was nowhere in sight and that his house was no longer standing.

Frantically he left Yakushima and was on his journey to find his grandfather.

That was until a dark spirit, with demon eyes stopped him, "you're all mine now." The entity bellowed as it floated inside of Jin's soul and began to morph with him.

When the process was over, it felt as if he were a slug and salt had been poured over his body. He had no idea what it wanted with him and or what would happen, but right now he had more important things to take care of.

Not giving up, he had to soldier on and find Heihachi Mishima. He was doing it upon his mother's wishes.


	28. Forest Bathing

**A/N: Jin's hobby is Forest Bathing, so I had to research what it is and how it improves people's health. My apologies if it isn't accurate, but I tried. Enjoy the story everyone! (At first I thought Jin liked taking bath's in Forest's but, gosh was I wrong haha.)**

* * *

19 Years Old

"Ugh…My head." Jin Kazama held his head as he stood up, his muscles ached immensely.

Feeling exhausted he found himself close to Yakushima, he could not recall the events that occurred earlier.

The only thing he knew right now was that he despised his grandfather. It all happened so fast; it was over before it had started.

"I remember facing Ogre, my emotions had gotten the best of me. Anger and revenge had consumed me; I had never experienced something such as that before. It was as if I had become a monster…" Jin mused to himself as he started to walk towards the forest him and his mother would walk through every week.

"I also recall, Grandpa- I mean Heihachi." Snarling at the mention of the man he once trusted dearly, he rubbed his eyes in relief of his pounding head.

"Heihachi, he stood behind me, I could mildly sense his movements but was too drained to react. The next thing I heard was a gunshot, it echoed throughout the area as I fell to the floor. That was the last thing I remember thoroughly, and here I find myself, clutching my body in pain."

Upon entering the lush wonderland, Jin was glad to see that he was the only one there. After all it was night time, so he could relax and not feel the need to hide away.

The natural forest air made its may into Jin's lungs; everywhere he laid his eyes upon he was reminded of his beloved mother. He was very grateful that she raised him the way she did, to be kind and considerate of all living things, there's beauty within everyone, even if it's a little more difficult to find in some. And so forth.

Smiling for the first time in give or take, four years he had felt a little more at peace with himself as he's making the effort to reconnect with his roots.

The natural oils of each plant species radiated throughout the lush environment, Jin thought back to what his mother had said about the benefits of Forest Bathing. He couldn't think of anything better than to let your thoughts run wild while surrounding by beautiful plants and careful animals.

"Mother would always bring up stories about when she was pregnant with me. How I would kick her every waking moment of the day, (she knew then that I would be a very strong fighter), how with certain foods she would eat, came back up, and many other things. She found the solution to my picky ways, she would simply take a stroll through the forest, which would calm me immediately. Even before I was born, I knew what I loved the most."

"She would also go on to explain how the peaceful atmosphere is beneficial to us. People would often come to relax and see the sights if they were stressed, reducing that feeling right away. People, who were in sour moods, would be cured in a matter of minutes as woodlands improve other's moods."

Closing his eyes, Jin breathed in the fresh forest air, he just couldn't get enough of how the familiar yet comforting scent that wafted all around was making him feel better. Stretching out his tense muscles and clearing his mind, Jin could feel an increased flow of energy course through his body.

Still walking through the scenic view of greens, pinks and whites he came across a wild deer that was wondering around. Jin watched as its ears perked up by his movement, the deer turned around to face Jin. The young man with jet-black hair felt like he had met this magnificent creature before.

Upon inspection, there was a small white spot that was shaped like a love heart near the animals tail. Jin's eyes widened, "you're the baby calf I helped mother deliver."

The wild animal slowly approached Jin, as he outstretched his arm, gesturing for the creature to come closer and that he doesn't mean any harm.

The light brown animal placed its head under Jin's palm, letting the other know that they trust the young man.

"Look how much you've grown." Nuzzling up to the antlered animal, Jin couldn't help but feel immense joy and affection towards his furry friend.

"I haven't felt like this in so long. I feel happier and more at peace now." The young man smiled and spent the rest of his evening with the brown furred animal.

* * *

 **A/N: My bad if there are grammatical mistakes of any kind, it's nearly 1AM where I am in the world and I'm very tired. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, as I'm very excited to write the next one.**

 **The next chapter should be written and uploaded by later today, stay tuned fellow readers.**


	29. Wishing On A Star

**A/N:** **WARNING SPOILERS FOR THE STORY ENDING OF TEKKEN 7, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VIEWED THE ENDING SCENE.** **I had to add that bit of info in just in case. I was given this idea after completing the story mode of Tekken 7 (Eh, it was ok.) Just bear with me, thank ya!**

21 Years Old (Post Heihachi's demise)

Stepping outside of the cold and metal-filled room Jin regained consciousness from his 3-day comatose state. And his exited the unfamiliar room, he realised that he was on top of a skyscraper; his Uncle's and Alisa were watching the scenes in front of them.

"Looks like G Corp have no intention of ending the war." His adopted Uncle stated aloud, his silver locks flowing.

"Various regions are facing invasion. Things don't look good…" The green-eyed android looked over at her allies her features showing concern.

"This is what the world is like without Heihachi, Jin…You're the one who sent this world to hell, so now it's up to you to bring it back, there's no one else." The Swede declared to his half-nephew, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Yeah. It's all on me." The younger male's voice was filled with nonchalance, as he came out of the shadows.

"The devil's blood runs through my veins, so it's up to me to kill Kazuya." Raising his right hand in front of his face, he clenched his hand into a fist.

His eyes glowed a greyish-white, his devil tattoos appearing on his face as his third eye glowed an ominous red.

The sun that was once shining for the day had set, calling for the stars to come out and play. Jin declined the offer of going out for dinner with his relatives and Alisa, as he just wanted to be alone. (Regardless of the war that's raging on, I'm sure some people would be crazy enough to keep their business open so that is where they other three have gone.)

Heading to the rooftop of Violet Systems the young man looked at the destruction below that was caused by him and his own father. "I'm sorry to those whose lives were ruined because of my selfish decisions to wage the world into war. All because I wanted to cure myself of this cursed gene…it didn't work in the end." Lamenting to himself, his eyes wandered towards the starry sky he gazed upon a shooting star.

Even if he considered that wishing upon a star was childish, he did it anyway.

"Oh how I wish you were still alive mother, I wonder how my life would've turned out if that were the case."

Continuing to gaze up at the beautiful sight of the night sky, he was reminded of his mother as this was yet another thing they loved doing together.

"I also wonder how you'd react to learning that I had thrown the world into chaos…"

 **A/N: A very big thank you to those who had left positive reviews, you guys are the one's who have inspired me throughout this writing journey and I'm very grateful!**


	30. Joyous Reunion

**A/N: This is the very last chapter, it was quite a few months coming but I've finally completed this fanfiction and I'm proud. This is pure fluff and coincidence, so it's not to be taken so seriously**. **This is an alternative ending of the previous chapter because why not.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Jin had awakened from his long slumber, upon learning that his grandfather was killed at the hands of Kazuya. He wasn't entirely convinced, as that old fool could withstand an army of Jack's exploding in his face, being thrown off of that infamous cliff by Kazuya and other events that were sure to have occurred.

Taking it upon himself, Jin vowed that he would kill his father, so that the world would be saved from his evil clutches.

His stomach growled as he has eaten anything as of lately, digging around in his pockets he pulled out his wallet to reveal a large amount of bills that were stored safely.

He was smart enough to have stored the remaining funds of the Mishima Zaibatsu away secretly and safely before facing Azazel, as he knew that he'd no longer be in charge of the conglomerate after the sacrifice he had chosen to make.

Exiting Violet Systems extravagant front door, Jin knew that if he were spotted by a civilian drama would ensue. Pulling his hood to best conceal his face, he increased his walking speed.

As he crossed the street he felt someone bump into him, not stopping to apologise for her mistake the woman called out to the male. But he kept his walking speed up, not wanting to be confronted by her, whilst blocking her voice out.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jin no longer heard the woman's voice, deciding it was safe to walk normally again he sighed in relief and had no clue as to where he was.

Dark brown eyes darting from left to right, of course he had been in Tokyo for quite some time now, but that didn't mean that he had made the effort to learn where everything was. He didn't like living in the city. Vehicles were everywhere, traffic jams, car horns being used incessantly, there were rude people every now and then.

His ears perked up as he heard a soft voice call out, "where did he go?"

Jin had hoped that this woman would just leave him alone already, hadn't she gotten the memo that he didn't want anyone's attention.

Feeling frustration build up within him, he stared down at the ground to try and stop his counterpart from breaking out. "Look lady, I don't know what you want. But if you don't leave me alone right now, I'll be forced to take action and you wouldn't want to go down that path."

The young male was still facing away from the woman who was hot on his trail; she let out a giggle in reply.

"I don't see what's so funny." Jin snarled as the woman behind him just shrugged his threat off as if she knew he wouldn't really harm her.

"How am I supposed to see your handsome face, when it's hidden by your hood."

"Excuse me? You know nothing about me lady so don't try it. I'm not one to be played with, unless you want to be admitted to the hospital." His tone was darkening by each word he had spoken.

"Now that's how you treat and talk to women, I thought I had taught you better Jin…"

The twenty-one year old, stayed silent, as her words were powerful enough to cut through his thoughts as her statement raised many questions.

Clenching his fists in anger, his hunger was now cast aside as he now felt the need to deal with this fearless woman.

Watching his body language, the unknown woman could sense that he was reaching his boiling point and in turn she cast a calm smile and uttered these final words.

"I know you wouldn't hurt your own mother."

As a response he stopped in his tracks, unable to process what she had said. Swiftly turning around to meet the unnamed woman, he swallowed nervously his eyes meeting her own, it really was her.

His eyes cast down her form, she looked as if she hadn't aged at all, she now donned a new set of clothing.

An all white jumpsuit with ravens patterned along her left pant leg that travelled to her chest. Her signature white headband was placed on her had, he bangs were styled a similar way to his own. Her eyes reflected how much she missed him.

"I'm just hallucinating aren't I?"

Closing his dark eyes for five seconds, he reopened them to still see his mother standing there a smile was now plastered on her face.

"Mother!" He quickly made his way to her, he lifted her off of the ground and twirled around a few times, eliciting giggles from her.

Placing her down gently, he wrapped his strong arms around her torso, afraid that if he'd let her go she'd disappear forever.

"I've missed you so much mother, I thought Ogre had killed you." He began sobbing, tears trailed down his cheeks but he didn't care he was just overjoyed that the one good thing in his life has reappeared miraculously.

"Don't you worry about Ogre, he's deceased, by my own hands." Jun wiped the tears from her son's face, her maternal instincts kicked in as she plastered kisses all of his face, wanting her son to laugh and not be void of emotions.

Her affection proved successful as Jin laughed from her ticklish contact, "I've missed you so much more Jinny. I bet it has been very difficult these past six years, and I'm sorry that I had sent you to Heihachi, and not to my older brother."(Asuka's Father, my headcanon, really.)

"Back during the second tournament he seemed like a genuine man, I was proven wrong. It's all my fault that you had missed out on the rest of your young teenage years because you were forced to grow up in a blood-thirsty environment."

Jun was now the one who started to shed tears; "You came to the conclusion that if you felt nothing you'd find it easier, to not grow close relationships with other's…"

"You shouldn't blame yourself, most of my bad decisions have been made on my accord. No one else's, plus I'm feeling all sorts of emotions right now, I just don't won't you to leave me again, please promise me you won't." The pleading look deep in his eyes was enough to melt her heart.

Pulling her son into her arms once again, she felt him cling onto her instinctively.

"I've been watching you and Kazuya from afar, I was very surprised to see that he had survived…"

"Why were you with him, he's an absolute monster."

"He's not a monster Jinny. He's just having trouble finding who he truly wants to be, long ago I guess you could say we were in love. I will admit this now, I'm still in love with him and I can never stop." Jin didn't want to start an argument so just nodded in reply, no sure how else to reply.

"It is sad to see you two fight and try to kill one another, but that's the way of the Mishima bloodline and I don't see how I could change that fate."

"I still and forever will hate Kazuya, and shall never consider him my father but by the sounds of it mother, we or you should go and pay him a visit, it'd be quite funny to see his reaction." Chuckling to himself, Jun shook her head playfully at his plan and kissed his forehead.

"Oh before I forget, when you bumped into me earlier, your wallet fell out of your pocket. So here it is." Jun handed his wallet back, as Jin smiled in return.

"And before you ask me, yes I was watching you from a distance, waiting for you to leave the building just so I could catch your attention." Winking at the male, she heard his stomach rumble.

"Before I bumped into you earlier mother, I was going out for lunch, so let's go." Gripping her hand in his hold, mother and son walked to the nearest and top-notch café Tokyo offered in celebration of Jun's return.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the conclusion of "A Mother's Love" and yes I am a Kaz x Jun shipper, they're so cute no matter what someone else would say/think. This would've been my favourite chapter to write, I could play around with things and just say whatever I wanted. And as an extra bonus I've also written the scene of where Jun enters the G Corp building and confronts Kazuya.**

* * *

-BONUS SCENE-

Casually walking into G Corporation, Jun was on a mission she approached the receptionist, "I'd like to see Kazuya Mishima please."

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're of no importance to Mr Mishima…" The receptionist was too busy filing her nails to have realised the tone she had taken with Jun.

Frowning at her customer service, Jun delivered a swift right punch the other woman, which knocked her out. "I'll just let myself in, thank you."

There were guards in sight but Jin had taken care of them as Jun entered Kazuya's office without being harmed.

"Who do you think you are strolling into my office uninvited…" Kazuya stopped in his tracks; his eyes were about to pop out as he now faced the woman he hadn't seen in over twenty years.

"If I'm thinking right, I was your lover many years ago."

"Jun Kazama…"

"Do you still love me Kazuya?" Her tone was soft.

"Of course I do, I've never stopped." Walking up to her, he quickly pulled her towards him and locked his lips with hers.

Taken back by his actions, Jun pulled away first and punched him in the face.

Holding his face in pain Kazuya snarled, "What was that for?"

"For trying to kill our son." Just as soon as those words left her mouth the reunited lovers were once again locking lips.

"And what was the second kiss for?"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Kazuya pulled her into his strong grip so that he could embrace her.

Jumping from one of the skylights above of Kazuya's office, Jin landed on the hard tiled floor softly snatching Kazuya's attention off of Jun.

"You!" Kazuya took up her fighting stance as electricity enveloped her body.

"No! No more fighting, I'm sick of it. We're going to be a family now, you hear me." Jun yelled.

Jin held his arms out towards Jun, indicating that he wanted a hug. When he held his mother in his grip, he poked his tongue out to Kazuya, showing that he's willing to fight for Jun's affection and attention. "Yeah Kazuya, you can't threaten me anymore."

"Why don't we go and have a night of family fun, I want to go to the Arcade." Jun cheered as Kazuya placed his arm around her hips as Jin held her hand tightly.

"Sure honey, whatever you'd like to do."

"Honey? You're already calling me pet names Kazuya?"

"Yes, why don't you look at your left hand." In doing so, Jun was surprised by a huge diamond ring that was positioned on her ring finger.

"You don't actually mean…? Yes of course I'll marry you Kazuya!"

"Checkmate Jin." The male with heterochromatic eyes chuckled at his son's reaction.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to have fun with the bonus scene, I probably repeated myself many times. The bonus scene is not apart of the actual story, so don't freak. Thanks for everyone's support have a good day/night!**


End file.
